Of kyro's and Dogs
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: What if Hermione was much older than she looked? What if she was related to a very powerful wizard? Related to Severus Snape and merlin himself. Find out in this lovely little fanfic about Hermione and her love for all those that surrounds her day to day life. SB/HG LP/JP HP/? rating may vary


Of Kyro's and Dogs.

**Hi I'm not new but I've never written a harry potter fanfic before. Though I hope you enjoy this one. **

**A little something you should know I took the 'Kyro' Idea off of one of my favorite anime and kinda morphed it into a new image leaving only the major details from it.**

**Hermione is my favorite character in harry potter. And theres a somewhat valid reason as to why I am called the 'Queen-of-crack' is because I mainly couple crack-ship pairings.**

**I will pair up my favorite character to whoever suits my fancy, my mind is warped I know. **

**In this story Hermione is basically the main character however she is related to two men. One of them being the same age as her and the other being her father. **

**If you don't like how I took kyro's off of something then go away now please otherwise I will not like the bad reviews. **

**SPeaking of reviews I need one per chapter to keep me going okay?**

**Hopefully you will all like this little story that has been spurring in my mind.**

Chapter 1

Hermione POV

Knowing your god-son by being the same age is really weird, I should know I have to live it every day. To look into his eyes and see your best friend, the person you hold in your heart as a sister. To _**know**_ that he believes that she and his father are dead.

To know that your husband, the love of your life, is in prison for their supposed 'death'. All the while thinking the man he holds as a brother is dead.

To know that your own brother thinks its his own fault. To see him in pain and mourning everyday and not be able to say or do _**anything**_ to help him through it.

Yeah, that's all me.

Some may know me as the 'bookworm', the 'brains' and by the 'smartest-witch-of-her-age.'  
Yes I am known as all of those but of all of them I am known by one name: **Hermione Granger.**  
Though Granger is not my real surname, no my real name is Hermione Esmerelda Black-Riddle. Black being my married name and Riddle being my maiden name. Allow me to explain.

-A-series-of-backflashes-

Starting way back in my first year, starting it with my twin and best friend. My brothers name was Severus Tobias Snape, he took our step-fathers name. Hey I did too but I know for a fact that our birthnames were that of Riddle. And we may be twins but, for some reason I didn't find out until much later in life, I was found about three years after our birth. I was three when our mother found me on the doorsteps, I only found remember my life being hell from then on.

Severus has raven black hair, pale skin, obsidian eyes, and a somewhat crooked nose from an injury that our bastard 'father' caused. Our best friend, one of the few people we were abused, Lily Evans had long red locks of hair, green eyes that seemed to always shine. SKin slightly tan slightly pale, with cheeks lightly doted wuth freckles.

Now I had long curly brown hair (but not overly curly), hazel eyes that I was told changed shade every now and than. I had pale skin as well and was told that I can be very scary when I want to be.

Sadly Lily was sorted into Gryffindor while my brother and I to slytherin. That didn't break our little trio though. My brother and I were quickly made into slytherin Prince and Princess, being friends with a muggleborn just seemed to raise our status too.

When Severus called Lily a mudblood in fifth year it nearly broke our little group up. But after he apologized and Lily forgave him we were all okay. Not alot of intresting things happened after that. In our sixth year though, thats a whole other story. Sixth year was the year that me and Severus found out that we were different.

We had woken up one morning feeling as if our bodies were dried and we couldn't move very well. It felt as if our bodies were craving blood so, with help from our close friends, we both went to Madam Pomfrey to get this problem solved. After running a few diagnostic tests she found that we were some type of magical creature, ones that haven't been seen since 1809.

Now as far as she knew our bodies would crave blood at any given time. We'll age slowly, live longer than the average person. She theorized that we woild still be able to have children at least for me. Both of us though could eat drink, do anything we wanted to without any consequences. Essentially we were indestructible.

Not much is known about our kind, just that we were very direct descendents of merlin himself. And it doesn't help that there has only been one documented case before ours and that was our mother, our real mother.

Out of suspician I had asked Madam Pomfrey to do a blood test and test both my brother and myself against our so called 'mother.' We both knew that that pigheaded man who was our supposed 'father' could never be one of our kind nor hold any magical DNA.

After doing the test over and over the medi-witch found that our 'mother' wasn't really our mother. I theorized that our so called 'parents' forged documentation of our birth to them but at one time didn't have the income to raise two children and simply threw me out.

I think our **real** father wanted to protect us and sent us to a orphanage and when he found out we were both adopted looked after us as a kind of gaurdian angel. I think he knew they had thrown me out and found me as a baby and raised me himself. Up until the age of three he did intil something must have happened that made me end up back on the doorsteps of those horrible people.

Anyway Madam Pomfrey told us that our kind were called Kyros. Not much is known about them besides the fact that they are direct descendents of Merlin, age slowly and that they crave blood.

We had to keep this all a secret aside from the people who we knew would never tell. As for the fact that Voldemort was still terroizing muggleborns and recruiting every pureblood there could be...almost as if he were searching for something.

The summer of before seventh year something terrible happened. The pigheaded man that me and my brother had to live with did something very terrible to me.

I will not disclose what he did but it was enough to cause my brother to lose control of himself and kill the pigheaded man. We ran away after that, gathering our favorite possesions and left to a friends house. We had no time to tell Lily anything.

The person we ran to was that of Lucius Malfoy, my brothers best guy friend. Lucius was kind of like an advisor to us. He would let us talk about things nobody else knew of, sometimes not even Lily knew of.

When we arrived I was wrapped up in Severus' black cloak, while he was caked in blood. I guess that's what happens when you have a dominant Kyro gene.

We aparated to Malfoy manor. Surprising Lucius and his parents. Many times me and Severus have stayed here so all of the Malfoy's know us.

"Hermione, Severus, what happened?" asked Mrs. Malfoy, voice full of concern.

"Nothing much except the fact that the monster we had to call 'father' is dead and gone" Severus said sarcastically.

Mr and Mrs Malfoy gasped. Yes they knew the man was horrible but they didn't know the extent of it.  
After me and Severus got cleaned up we explained what happened to them. They were all furious! Mrs. Malfoy said that if the bastard wasn't alredy dead that she would have went over there and killed him herself, then pulled me and my brother into her arms.

The Malfoy's weren't bad really. They are very kind yet so many people think they are bad because of the fact that they surrounded themselves with death eaters and Voldemort. People judge them before getting to know them.

That summer we spent the most of the time at the Malfoy's, only hearing from the police once and then having to hear the bastard will, why he left everything to Severus and I, I will never know.

I owled Lily a week into our stay explaining what happened to her and apolpqizing for worrying her. Near the end, about a week before school started, I asked the Malfoys if I could have a friend come over. They knew my views on muggles and muggleborns and they still excepted me.

Lily was hesitant, some slytherins had picked on her in our younger yearrs and onward. Sadly those that did were people who never listened to me and always run away whenever I was near.

In me and my brothers life we learned that not all muggles and muggleborns were bad. We've learned that some were based on our lives growing up. In Slytherin we told our beliefs to our friends and they were amazed by how muggles were. Telling them about the telovision, the music, culture, how far they have come, everythin. Lucius wrote about us to his parents, and slowly we changed pureblood society and the Malfoy's views on blood supremacy.

That's why they let us invite Lily over for the remainder of the summer.

Lily caught us up on about how the police came to check on the bastard after his friends found his corpse. Blood spattered against the wall, his head and limbs cut off. Each bone broken at least twice, his head gone with hair. And his genitals were completely obliterated.

The bastards friends immediatly pointed me and Severus out for his murder. Lily though stood up and basically told them that it was the bastards fault. That he's always abused bothe Severus and I. How he tortured us both with all types of things that he kept in the basement.

Lily told them that we couldn't have killed him. Thaat we were staying at a friends house out of town. The police ruled the case as unsolved, seeing as how Severus miraculously left no evidence behind.

- On the train going to Hogwarts for our last year was sad. Severus and I sat with our friends, Regulus, Narcissa, Lucius and Lily in the front Slytherin and the end of Gryffindor compartments. Regulus may have been younger than us but he was my best friend since he started at hogwarts. If I had to choose a knight I would want him to be my first knight.

Knights protect blood-born Kyros. Though how pople become a Kyro Queens knight is somewhat gruesome. They have to die and then drink the blood of the queen, bonding the two forever.

What stood out to me as to why I trusted Regulus was because when Bellatrix threw a forbidden curse at me, he deflected it and shot it back to her. She had to be in the medical ward for well over a month. And to add insult to injury he hexed her making her hair turn a bright neon green. Since then we've been friends ever since that day.

Narcissa was Severus' closest girl friends aside from Lily. She befrended him when he helped her on a homework problem she couldn't figure out.

A half an hour into the train ride our compartment door opened revealing Lily's personal stalker along with two of his closest friends.

James Potter stood there in the doorwat, his eyes staring at Lily. In them I could see all the love and adoration for her. So many emotions all pointing to one specific person, my best friend Lily. Remus Lupin smiled slightly behind James, his eyes filled with worry. My guess being that he was in a tiny little space with slytherins the he thought would end in injury. On the other side of James stood Sirius Black, He had a smirk on his face and his hair was all curly and sprung up every which way. Oddly he stared directly at me and I couldn't supress the shiver that ran down my spine. Yes I slightly liked my brothers bully. I would never act on those feelings though, he's to much of a pig to even be able to have a **decent** relationship. I felt my brother who was holding my hand tighten his grip sligthly bringing me out of my thoughts and to the words James was saying.

"There you are Lily, I was worried about where you were" James says with a slught sigh of relief.

"Well James you always that I should hanout with other people more. Thats what I am doing, is it not?" Lily questiond.

James just frowned while his two friends chickled.

"Oh come now Jamesie you must be tired of standing, come sit" Narcissa said trying to make peace.

Surprisingly they all did, James next to Lily, Rebus sat on the floor and Sirius sat by me. It was fun actually. I liked the fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins were sitting ina tiny compartment on a train. Not flinging hexes at each other.

My seventh year at hogwarts was filled with minor and major accomplishments. By halloween I got two couples together, Lily and James, and Narcissa and Lucius. IN November Sirius taught me how to be an animagus. While it took James, Peter, and himself five months to do it, it juist took me all of November. My animagus form was that of a wolf. A big whitle one with hazel eyes to be exact.

December Hames invited me and Severus over to his house for christmas. To which Lucius, Narcissa, Lily and Regulus were invited to come as well along with Remus.

The rat couldn't make it to which I was glad for as he was always learing at me.

Christmas eve Sirius and I were caught inver the mistletoe and as tradiont followed, he kissed me. New years ever he asked me to go out with him, spilling how that it wasn't an accident that we were caught under the mistletoe.

I glared at him for the last part, but then laughed and kissed him agreeing to his offer.

I passed my exams with the highest markes ever recorded. Ricaling Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle.

Than something bad happened/

Regulus went missing only to be found on the doorsteps of the Potter residence some days later, sturggling to live and convulsing periodically. I was in tears when I saw him, Sirius looked angry, LIly was crying with James trying to comfort her, Severus' face just looked grim.

"Hermione" my brother called out to me and I looked at him, meeting his eyes.

_'You want him to be your first knight Mia, well here you have it. You can make him your knight right now Mia. Do it hermione save him!' _Is what his eyes were saying. I nodded then with a few words everyone was out of the room.

Taking a knife that I carried with me at all times I slit my wrist and filled a cup with my blood. To make a knight only a kyro **queen** has the blood to do it. Though it has to be under the strictist of conditions. The person that the queen has picked to become a knight would have to die or be so severly injured they have no way of making it out alive.

Like Regulus.

The person has to drink the blood of the queen and undergo a painful change binding their soul to the queen. They heal during this transformation. This transformation is long and painful. Though kyro's are like vampires the people **changed **into them keep aging and as far as I know CAN reproduce if that system of the body was not injured in any way, shape, or form. However during the change sometimes the heart stops beating for a minute though I don't think it stunts the Kyro's growth after the change.

After silencing the room I made Regulus drink the blood. A few seconds later his wounds started healing completely restored to their former glory. Then came the screaming, he screamed so much that I thought that his vocal cords would never work properly again. All I could do, all that I thought would help him was to get behind him and hold him like a mother would. His head on my chest while I whispered soft soothing words to him.

His screams soon turned to whimpers of pain and after a couple of hours they stopped too. His heart did too though. Than after some time it started right back up again. His breathing picked up then slowed and I could tell then that hihs transformation was complete. He was sleeping soundly.

When I let everybody in again they were amazed by how better Regulus looked. There weren't any questions, just sounds of amazement. Everyone was crying, happy that Regulus was gonna be okay. There weren't any question, and the look between me and my brother went unnoticed.

As it always would.

Life continued on, Regulus returned to school after I explained what I did to save his life. He just teared up and said thank you as I hugged him. Since then he's been like velcro. It's the duty of the knights really.

As gradutation came and went everyone was having a blast. James and Lily got married and had a little baby named Harry. Sirius and I got married as well. We too had children, twins actually. Two boys named Lucifer and Sebastion. And they were little Kings like I was a Queen.

Then my brother went missing, James and Lily went into hiding making Peter Petigrew their secret keeper. This didn't surprise me though, everyone trusted the _**rat**_ except me. I knew he picked a side in this war, he chose the dark instead of the light. Sold out his friends to his master.

I came upon the scene of Lily and James barely breathing after reciving a frantic patronus from my brother telling me to get to their safehouse right away. They were both convulsing with green lights running through their veins.

Dumbledore showed up a few minutes later and took Harry, my god-son away from me. As I cried I focused on saving the lives of his parents knowing one day they would meet again.

End-of-constant-flash-backs.

I always watched over Harry, even when he was a small child and was stuck with those pigheaded people. In fact he played with my two little boys when they were all younger. I was always close to Harry and when he started hogwarts I knew he needed my help so I arranged for DUmbledore to have me on as a student again. I put a charm on myself that made me look like my younger self. I only saw my boys slightly during these times, a few weeks during summer, christmas and new years. They constantly sent me letters about how good they were doing in their private studies with their auntie and uncles.

However now I knew who my real father was, and I was gonna stop both him and Harry from their horrible fate. I chose to take over care of magical creatures for Harrys Seventh year. Finally my family would be whole again. I was so happy when I finally was able to save Sirius but sadly he didn't recognize me. Though this year, it was all gonna change. I knew Remus was taking back his DADA professor with Sirius as his partner professor, having been able to turn in warmtail to the ministry. He was a free man. Lily, James, and Regulus were all gonna come and help me with my teachings. My boys were obviously comming to Hogwarts this year, they were so excited. I just knew they were gonna cause havoc like thier father before them.

I haven't seen Harry nor Ronald all summer, communicating mainly through letters. Harry was living with Sirius by now. He had a blast.

Oh I can't wait to see the looks on everyones faces when they all saw a ghost from their past come back and wreck havoc on them again.

Hey I was in Slytherin for a reason, a very good reason too infact.

End chapter one...

**SO tell me did you like it?**

**I did a number of flashbacks so people wouldn't get so confused, hopefully people won't complain. **

**oh what did you guys think of hermione? I not trying to like re-due her character it's just to me she seemed to know an awful lot of things like she's done them all before so hopefully you guys aren't mad about that.**

**Expect updated every other week maybe. I have two other stories going and yeah.**

**Maybe if your guys want you could go and read them please? though, I don't know they are mainly guyXguy...sorry if that freaks you out a lil' bit**

**any way bye bye for now!**


End file.
